


See What I See

by demonjeans



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Broken Bones, Fluff, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 18:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7449832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonjeans/pseuds/demonjeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth is an idiot but Dean loves him anyway. If every night could be like this he’d take it. Minus the broken bones, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See What I See

**Author's Note:**

> Figure their ages are 16/17, something like that. (Needed a mini vacation from my heavy work, this was a nice getaway haha)

 

Dean knows he shouldn’t be worried, that Seth is completely fine. Well, more or less. But he’s also an idiot. Admittedly, an idiot that he’s over the fucking moon about but after the text he got from Seth this afternoon he kind of wants to hit him, or kiss him. He’s not sure yet.

**So i broke my wrist**

**How?!**

**Fell off my roof**  
**Not a big deal**  
**Shhhh**

**wHY THE FUCK were you on the roof?!**

**Landscape assignment  
Wanted the sunrise and i tripped hahahaha**

**You ok?**

Seth sends a photo of his arm in a cast.

**Not my shooting hand so im good  
Coming over tonight?**

**Yea. Youre so fucking dumb.**

**Love you too**

 

When he gets to Seth’s place that night Dean lightly kicks at the basement window waiting for the other to let him in.

“There’s a front door, you know.” Seth says as Dean slips in.

“Easier.” He shrugs and looks at Seth’s cast. “How the fuck did you fall off a roof? You, Mr. I’m gonna go climb up a fuckin tree cause that’s an idea.”

“I tripped. It happens.” He explains walking over to his shooting area across the room.

“Why’s this all set up?”

“I was wondering if-”

“No.” Dean cuts in. “Don’t wanna.”

“C’mon. Just like twenty minutes, tops.”

Dean snorts. “Liar. I don’t like modeling, you know that. Plus, last time you fuckin’ poured water on me!”

“And we made out afterward so I dunno why you’re complaining.” Seth rolls his eyes which really doesn’t help his case. “Please?”

Seth’s looking at him with his best puppy dog expression and it’s completely unfair. How’s he supposed to say no to this dumbass that fell off his own roof? And he shouldn’t laugh but now that Seth is alright and not seriously hurt he finds himself snickering.

“Fine.” He sighs loudly. “What’dya need me to do?”

“...Take off your shirt?” He asks with a smile that just leaves Dean shaking his head as he does.

Once Dean’s standing at his designated spot Seth starts guiding him through poses. It’s mostly moving his upper body in tiny increments as Seth’s shooting bust shots which, not that Dean would ever say out loud, make him a little anxious. It isn’t like he can’t deal with Seth looking at him it’s that right now he’s hyper focused, examining every little detail of his face. It’s a bit overwhelming.

“Why don’t you ask Ro to model?” He asks while Seth gently tilts his chin up.

“He’s not you.” Seth answers as though that makes total sense.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“Look up at the light.” Seth instructs before taking a few shots then steps up close whispering in his ear. “Because you’re beautiful.” Moves back to his previous position with a shrug. “And you’re expressive as fuck, so, yea.”

“How strong are those painkillers they gave you?” Dean tries to downplay Seth’s compliments.

“Wearing off, actually. They hit me like a truck though.”

“It hurt?” A hint of worry coming through.

“Kinda, but it’s fine. Anyway,-”

“You should take your meds.”

“I don’t wanna fall asleep on you.” Seth argues.

“It’d be sorta cute.” He smirks moving to turn off one of the lights.

“Hey, we’re not done.” Seth says but Dean pays him no mind.

“We can shoot later. I won’t even complain, alright?”

Seth pouts at first but eventually gives in, takes his pain meds and flops onto his bed. Dean settles beside him staring up at the ceiling.

“I can’t believe you fell off the fuckin’ roof.” Dean says after a while and Seth chuckles.

“I should get a fucking A for that assignment.” He raises the broken wrist, cast a pristine white. “Look at how I suffered for my art.”

They both burst into laughter. He’s such a goddamn drama queen.

“Did you cry?” Dean grins, propping himself up on an elbow.

“A little.” Seth admits then taps on his cast. “Hey, you should draw one of those dumb hearts with our initials on this. Makes us super official, right?”

“You were right about the painkillers hitting you hard.” Dean eyes him.

“Shut up, Ambrose.” Seth grumbles.

“Oh shit, last names. Gettin' feisty now.”

“Kiss me before I break up with you.” Seth blinks tiredly and how can Dean say no?

Dean takes his time, savours the feel of Seth’s lips against his, the soft moan that spills from his boyfriend’s throat. Enjoys the little nip at his bottom lip Seth gives him right after like he always does. Seth relaxes in his arms afterward, slowly begins to drift off. And it’s just nice, wants to hold onto this because this is what shitty over the top romance novels are made of. Watching the rise and fall of Seth’s chest, breathing in his scent, and feeling the warmth of their bodies pressed against each other.

Careful as he can Dean stretches himself over to the nearby nightstand, blindly fishing through the drawer. Success comes in the form of a red marker, moves back to his snoozing boyfriend and gently lifts the casted arm. Smiling to himself Dean draws a heart on Seth’s broken wrist, fights back a laugh as he writes in their initials.

“You’re such a fuckin’ idiot.” He presses a kisses against Seth’s temple. “Love you.”


End file.
